Hokage S-Ranked Ramen Operation
by newbword
Summary: They say Bolt is a splitting image of me. From his head to his toe. From his personality to his behavior. And I'm really proud of that. But alas: there's only one difference between us which shocks me to the core and may be the whole world and entire shinobi history as well. He does not like ramen. And as Hokage, I'm determined to change that!
1. Chapter 1

This inspiration just comes to me! and I just have to write it down. Man, I enjoy writing this. Hopes you all like it!

Don't own Naruto and Bolt

* * *

Today is a perfect day. As time rolls by, there is less and less paperwork on my desk. I feel relaxed, very content with the hard-earned peaceful era which everyone enjoys. Now, I can go home early and start carrying out my plan. Yes. My plan to make my son appreciate the greatest food of all times: ramen. I proudly call it as Hokage S-Ranked Ramen Operation.

"Are you having a lot of fun, kiddo?" I ruffle his unruly golden hair affectionately, because he really does look like me. I smile at his childish pout and his failing attempt to avoid my prying hand. He does not like to be showered with affection in public.

"Yeah, yeah Dad, please stop doing that!" Bolt huffs. "Let's go home real quick. I'm very hungry and want Mom's food."

"Nah, I'm treating you to the best restaurant in this whole wide world!" I sing-song cheerfully, but as usual, my boy does not have my same mood when it comes to "ramen". Petulantly, he crosses his arms and sulks, "I don't want ramen."

"C'mon kid, do your dad a favor yeah? Now's the day for our good bonding time between father and son. After all," I points out to a majestic building few meters ahead, "Ichiraku's closer than our home, let's give it a try, dattebayo!"

After some silence and my persistent pleading, my son gives a resigned nod, "Yeah, let's go. I'm hungry as hell, dattebayo!" Hinata will chastise his choice of word, but I let it slide because optimism is bubbling inside me. This plan will absolutely work. I have to thank Konohamaru who plays along with my idea and Sakura who finally gives her magic concoction, though I have to lie a bit. She will always laugh it off with, "Just deal with it, Naruto!"

"Four bowls of Super Special Miso Ramen please!" I order once we sit on a comfy chair.

"That many?" Bolt looks at me in disbelief.

"Yep, you need to eat a lot. Two bowls for me and two bowls for you. You look starving, kid!" I laugh heartily while he looks unsure.

"Umm, can you make it to one normal miso ramen with extra beef please?" he orders. The waiter notes it down, "so it will replace two bowls of Super Special Miso Ramen, Hokage-sama?" Our server looks nervous, and I can tell why. He must be new here, serving in exclusively VIP room.

"Okay, so makes those two bowls of super special and one bowl of normal miso ramen with extra beef. Are you sure you just want one, Bolt?" I ask again and a huge part of me wishes he wants more, but that's not the case here.

"No. And Oh." I perk up at his hesitance with interest, brimming with optimistic hope. "Can you please add more extra beef?" My face then falls and almost contorts to a scowl. 'Tch, I won't lose to that mutt!' But, I quickly hide it when our attendant repeats our order to make sure of everything.

While we're waiting for our food, I take out a vial of pink-colored liquid, which is a very important key to make my plan a success. If it's taken after a person is thoroughly exhausted and hungry, it will enhance whatever chemical in one's body or taste bud to perceive any food he consumes satiable and appetizing for only a few minutes. Its sole purpose is to force soldiers eat their food ration during war when they lose their appetite due to blood loss or bile in their mouth. Normally, I won't use this last resort; however, my previous failures have successfully forced me, or better said, justified the cause. After all, it's only for a few minute; and I'm sure after my son has just a tiny little bit of that taste (that rich heavenly blissful taste), he will love ramen in no time. My son excitedly drinks it all; I must say he's quite a daredevil, too. He proudly remarks that it tastes a bit sweet.

Finally, our ramen are served, and we dig in to our food. When it comes to my second most favorite thing of my life, I quickly lose myself in my dreamland. I have to admit and guiltily confess that ramen has _almost_ taken over my most ultimate favorite thing: my family. Now in front of me, there's a much more important matter pressing at hand. So, after I wolf down my first bowl, I take a break to check on my son.

A content hum and chewing sound fills the room, undoubtedly from my son, Bolt, whose appearance and personality take after me. I can see he's clearly enjoying his meal from how he ducks his head into his bowl. Words cannot describe how super-elated I really am. I'm pretty sure I can die like a happy old man right now, except that I'm not that old _yet_.

"Hey, do you want more?" I smirk, taken aback by his sparkling ocean eyes and vigorous nod. I ring a bell to call our waiter, and poof, there he is. Ayame is surely getting more creative by training her employees basic shinobi skill. Not to mention a special luxurious room reserved only for the Seventh Hokage, which is me. Bolt quickly lifts his bowl and almost shouts, "Please add more beef please!"

Wait a second. Beef? My brain comes to a halt and reprocesses everything. As the waiter is taking his bowl, I quickly stop him.

"Wait! Wait." I peer into his bowl and notice few slices of meat are scattered on top. From the looks of it, the noodle beneath is still intact, and the soup too! I take a deep long sigh. My struggle of three months to come up with a convincing lie to get that precious vial has ended up increasing his appetite for beef. Damn!

But I am Naruto, and a Hokage too. Of course, I won't easily give up. That has been my way of ninja. If I can become a Hokage, then I can make my son love ramen. I won't let _him _win so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm happy you like it. Thanks for the reviews ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It's lunchtime. Check.

Today's mission reports are scheduled after lunch. Check.

All emergencies are handled by general affair department. Check.

Most staffs in Hokage Tower are outside having lunch. Check.

Everything is perfect. Both time and place. For my utmost important and highly classified meeting to discuss a brilliant strategy for the next Hokage S-Ranked Ramen Operation.

I stare hard and long at the orange open scroll on my desk. It has been a helpful reference when I'm brainstorming ideas. Or a morale booster when I can't come up with anything genius. Which I am currently experiencing right now.

"So, do you have anything in mind, Konohamaru?" I look up expectantly at him.

"Nothing particular, Oyabun*! Things have gotten more complicated, I must admit." His voice carries a serious and businesslike manner, which I deeply appreciate, especially when he calls me by that nickname. It always invokes sweet nostalgia when we worked together to pull pranks many years ago, like in a professional fashion with coordinated plans, rendezvous, and such. Now, I'm glad he still stays as my trusted comrade in critical and dire times like this, just like old times.

I nod sagely in consent. "Indeed, our last brilliant plan is an _utter_ failure. It backfires from what is intended to be."

"Yeah, boss. It's similar to Operation #23."

"Operation #23: Aromatherapy Approach, huh?" I trace up the list with my eyes, unrolling a bit to get a good full overview.

_Final Result: my whole family is against having ramen aromatherapy inside the house because of undesired effect in making the place almost uninhabitable._

The last section reminds me my losing battle of three against one. I grimace with disappointment at the unpleasant memory. It can't be helped after Hinata brings up her father into our verbal fray.

"Naruto-kun! What will t-tou-san say if he finds his grandchildren r-reek of food?"

I could never argue to that. My curiosity and boldness know their own boundaries, you know. They won't dare to invoke unspeakable wrath from a strict and respectable headmaster of Hyuuga clan. To be frank, it is one of the finest plans because it makes me the luckiest man of earth to be greeted with heartwarming home-sweet-home feel every day. Sadly, it also has some different side effects to my family. My daughter, Himawari, _almost_ becomes like her brother, developing a noticeable distaste toward ramen. Which becomes the most dreadful news I've ever heard that sounds even worse than Bolt's less frequent presence at home. Even Madara's shocking plan cannot match the news in terms of true terror and danger.

That's why the next operation is urgently planned out into – Operation #24: Fix the Sunflower – to be carried out as soon as it is ready. It takes about one month of necessary adjustment until Sunflower (subject's codename) is not sick of ramen again. When she starts to eat it like usual, I have never felt such immense joy in my life, definitely because the greatest doomsday has been prevented successfully. And also because of the "first-time success" feel after all these times. No one knows how much effort and time and energy that have been generously invested for every operation which unfortunately fails in the end, until Operation #24. That is more than enough reason for my first sweet victory to be celebrated, with ramen of course.

Unfortunately, to my horror and dismay, Himawari declines my ramen treat the next day, innocently telling me she has enough of it. Never have I experienced_ such _fast mood swing before, in _such _intense level too. After everything is settled, I make sure I take my hard lesson well: Himawari does not share the same ramen passion as I do, and I do not notice until I take my focus off my son.

"Haaa, it seems none of my children inherit my zeal for ramen," I conclude dolefully, after my running thoughts come to an end.

"Umm, Boss. I don't mean to bring that up."

Hearing his worried tone, I straighten myself and chase out any negative emotions that still stay. I put on my best attitude, not wanting to let my faithful comrade down. My "Depression Age" is over. Now's the time for new dawn of change!

"Right. At least we've done what we can. And we already have come so far."

Konohamaru smirk and nod. "Yeah, boss. Don't forget we still have that _key_ to our advantage."

"Hehehe, you're right." Both our eyes gleam in unison, with quirky smiles playing on our lips. "So, what are you saying again, Konohamaru?"

"Well, I just have a hunch it will turn worse, like getting extreme." His careful words and tone bother me, and after some connecting the dots…

"Don't tell me that-" I have to stop when I hear an irritated voice outside my room growing louder and louder.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you inside? I apologize for my intrusion, but this urgent matter is very serious."

I am going to tell _him_ to wait, but my personal assistant has turned the knob and swung the door open already. I quickly roll the scroll before he can see it; fortunately, he just continues his soft-spoken rant.

"It's about your troublesome son; he has gone way too far. This time, someone reports him trying to hijack Yakiniku Q's delivery man, and I happen to eat there when…oi, are you listening?"

I tune out a bit. My mind rushes in panic because I make sure everything's set up so I can have my undercover meeting smoothly. But now it isn't once Shikamaru barges in, looking pissed while reporting another prank Bolt pulls off this time. Except this one just confirms my dread and verifies what Konohamaru is trying to say. We both exchange look in the eye and share the same understanding.

'_This is getting worst._'

* * *

Oyabun: boss


End file.
